Detective's Daughter
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: I'm the daughter of Looker. My name is Émilie. I found out that Team Rocket has started to follow me, and what's more is, I need my dad's help after stumbling upon a crime scene. **Sequel to Stanford; may contain blood.**
1. Prologue: The Kalos Journey Begins!

Prologue:

The Kalos Journey Begins!

Some rain fell as I was resting comfortably in my sleeping bag, which happened to be inside a nice warm tent. The branches swayed of the tree above me swayed violently in the wind. Thunder crackled, betraying their location amongst the clouds. I could see the bright flashes of lightning, piercing the skies above. I shuttered. I didn't care for thunderstorms at night.

Peach was sharing a space just outside the sleeping bag, next to me. I let her sleep next to keep me safe. Occasionally, she would sleep on top of my feet. Her body was heavy, but I didn't mind.

"This is exactly what I needed to start my day… err, night!" I thought, sighing. I looked over at Peach. I sat up and started to pet the top of her head. "Peach, you're lucky! You're not scared while you sleep!"

The thunder started to disperse. That's when I swore I heard noises! Peach immediately shot upwards, into a full stance. Her stripes began to glow bright yellow. "Let's go!" she chittered, pulling on my hand.

"Okay." I nodded. I got up carefully. I grabbed my coat, slipping it on. I breathed in its smell, as it smelled exactly like my dad's coat. I unzipped the entrance of my tent and the cold wind and rain blasted my face, chilling my nose and hurting my eyes. She too, braced herself from the cold. However, she quickly recovered, as her stripes began to glow again.

I could hear the voices again. "Hello?" I called out. My eyes were starting to get used to the dim lighting.

"Over here!" one of the voices called back. I followed the sound of the voice. My eyes were getting used to the dark.

There, in the dim light, was a man, a woman and a Meowth.

"She looks like Lunchbox Man!" the Meowth said in perfect English, which startled me.

I then realised who they were, remembering what Dad told me in his flashbacks: Team Rocket!

"_Oh, boy. What have I gotten myself into now_?" I thought.


	2. Team Rocket: Just who are they?

**A/N: fixed mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Team Rocket: Just who are they?_

I stared in disbelief as they nearly wolfed down all the food I had! "_Idiots_..." I thought. I sighed. Peach stared at them, cautious of the new people with me.

They were interesting to say the least. I did feel bad for them though, they seemed as if they were sick. Jessie and James' faces were both pale. Meowth looked sick too, as his pelage seemed to be dull and patchy.

"Are you guys all right?" I asked. "You guys look sickly..."

"We're okay." James nodded, but microexpressions gave away that he was lying.

"Bull. I can tell you happen to be lying, unlike most people, I can actually see you're lying." I deadpanned, sighing. "I noticed you said that I look like Lunchbox Man, huh? That would be my father." I looked at them. "I suspect you guys are great friends with him."

"We are, pretty young lady," Meowth replied.

I blushed slightly at his comment. "He has mentioned you three before." I nodded. "You guys are evil villains, right? It surprises me that you would team up with someone who investigates crime and murders all day." I chuckled. "You're interesting, for sure! Just who are you guys?" I asked.

"We're members of Team Rocket. I'm James, this is Jessie and this is Meowth." He pointed to each respectively.

"I'm James' best friend and partner," Jessie said proudly.

"And I'm Meowth, the brains of this group!" he said jokingly.

"Just who are you?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself! I'm Émilie! I happen to be Looker's daughter." I didn't feel like mentioning that I was a donor baby. I blushed.

"What's wrong?" James questioned.

"Oh… N-nothing! Heh…" I responded, cautious with my words. Peach cocked her head, but looked at me understandingly. She knew I was somewhat embarrassed of _how _I came to be. I cleared my throat, changing the subject quickly. "So, what are you doing in Kalos?"

"We're here to capture Zygarde!" Meowth smirked, rubbing his paws together.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Well good luck with that. Hope it kicks your arse!" I chuckled. The two stared at me blankly. "I think you're being too ambitious. Why not catch a rare Pokémon; one that isn't a legendary, one that can be caught with a pokeball."

"Hmmm…" Meowth muttered, but still somehow had a smirk upon his face. "How about you help us?"

I nodded. "Well, okay Meowth. I'll see if I can help you guys or not. I'll do my best! Be patient with me!"

* * *

The rain stopped, and the sun was just now rising. This allowed the trio to sleep elsewhere, besides my tent. I wasn't paying attention the whole time, but I could tell they were conversing. They were talking about _me_, to be more precise. Why they were, I have no idea. Maybe they were planning to follow me, as they did with Ash, the person kept mentioning.

"_I remember Dad mentioning them a lot, and how they would try to steal Ash's Pikachu._" I shook my head. They were looking at me funny. "Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Why are you looking at us?" Jessie asked.

"Was just thinking about what my biological dad was saying about you guys –" I stopped myself. I realised I said 'biological dad'. "_Crap. Crap. Crap. No!_"

"Biological dad?" all three of them said in unison, as if they were reading each other's minds.

"Crap! I never thought I'd mention this…" I cleared my throat. "Ahem. I'm a donor baby. My adoptive father can't reproduce. I bet you know where this is headed…" I closed my eyes, scared they would make fun of me. "Please don't make fun of me!"

"Make fun of you? Whatever for?" James asked, taken aback.

"Oh." I blushed. "I'm just scared people will call me 'donor Émilie' or something horrible like that…"

"We might be evil, but we sure as heck aren't rude." James nodded, looking at Jessie and Meowth. They too, nodded.

"Thank you…" I sighed in relief. "To be honest, I'm glad I have two dads. I love both my dads, actually. I can't forget my mom either. We're so close." I smiled.

The two looked at me happily. "What were you going to say about us?" Meowth asked.

"My biological dad says 'they're bad at _being _bad. They'd be much better at being heroes rather than villains'. I only have one condition for you guys joining me. _Please_ don't do anything stupid or start stealing stuff. I will kill you but _not _literally, of course."

They all had shocked looks on their faces.

"I just thought you would like to know. I do carry a gun. I happen to have a license too. Thanks to my dad. I'll use it to protect us." I touched my ankle, where the holster happened to be. I heard something strange. "The reason I happened to be mentioning this is because I hear something strange."

I slowly walked out from my tent, carefully grabbing my Glock 21. "Whoever you are, come out now!"

"Murrr..." came a muffled noise. I recognized the noise!

"Italus?" I put my gun back into my holster. When I got back up, I saw Italus limping from an infectious wound on his foot. I then saw wiring sticking out of it! "Dammit!" I hissed, instantly grabbing his pokeball. I tried not to throw up from seeing that wound. "Return, Italus!" I called out. He pitifully returned to his pokeball, turning into a bright energy.

I turned around to see that the trio was staring at me. "We need to go, ASAP!" I nodded.

"Let's go!" Meowth nodded. Jessie and James murmured in agreement.

* * *

"_Italus, please be okay!_" I thought. I stared at the tiled floor of the Pokémon Centre. I rested my head on my hand. I sighed forcibly, through my teeth. The trio was mumbling amongst themselves, with worried looks on their faces. Peach was sitting with a blank look on her face.

"Where did your Sawsbuck come from?" Meowth asked, creeping close to me quietly. I think noticed Jessie and James had fallen asleep.

"Huh? Oh, right. I temporarily released him so he could go and mate with some does. I've already been bitten and kicked in the head because of him wanting to mate. Had to have four teeth replaced, and nearly bit my tongue off because of him." I sighed again. "Releasing him was stupid of me, honestly."

"I don't think it was stupid," the cat stated as he walked over to me. He sat in my lap, which surprised me. "I think you made a wise decision."

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" I curiously asked.

"I like you, Émilie. I like you a lot more than Ash and his friends. Ash got boring after a while. We eventually got bored of trying to steal his Pikachu. That's why we wanted to capture Zygarde, but I suspect you're right — it probably would kick our behinds."

I was flattered. "Thank you, Meowth!" I nodded.

"Sure thing, Émilie." He started to purr as I petted him.

"_Meowth is a cute Pokémon! I wonder if I can find any other cute Pokémon like Meowth!_" I thought.

Just then, Nurse Joy stepped out and called me over. Meowth jumped off and let Jessie and James know that Nurse Joy had returned.

"Italus is fine, Émilie. Our surgeons have removed the wire stuck in his back left hoof just fine. He is going to need his foot to be re-bandaged every so often. Good luck, Émilie!"

Some Wigglytuff pushed a stretcher. Italus was sleeping peacefully on it. "Return, Italus." I grabbed his pokeball and let him rest inside his ball. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." I nodded. "I appreciate your help. I'm so glad you were able to help him."

"You're welcome, Émilie. Please give him a super or hyper potion every six hours."

"Thanks. I'll do that." I nodded.

"Sure thing." She smiled. "I have another emergency coming in. I have to go now."

"All right Nurse Joy. I'll see you soon." I smiled.

"Come back any time, Émilie." She nodded.

I turned around and looked at the trio. "Are you ready to go to Santalune?" I asked.

"Yes!" the three said in unison.

"Let's go." I grabbed my backpack. I then led the way outside of the Pokémon Centre, with Peach and the trio following me. While walking to the outside of the Centre, my stomach rumbled.

"Do you want dinner? It's on me!" I asked. "_So glad that my biological dad gave me over $1000!_" I thought.

* * *

After dinner, I led everyone to the entrance of the Santalune Forest. "Well, here goes…" I gulped, not knowing what to expect along the way. A flock of small orange birds flew away from us.

Except for one. It just stared at me with an intense look in its dark eyes.

"Not sure what you are, but it looks like you want a battle, huh?" I asked the small bird.

"I'm a Fletchling!" it chirped madly, startling me. "What are you doing in my territory? You're just asking for it!" it hissed.

Peach stepped up, looking at me. "Can I battle it?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you can." I nodded. I heard the trio gasped. Meowth started to figure out that I could understand Pokémon speech. I looked over at Meowth. "I was a Sawsbuck briefly, thanks to Dad!" I smirked. "I'll explain later. I got a battle! Peach, go easy on it!"

"Don't go easy on me!" the Fletchling snapped. "I love battling! Give it your all!"

"Mm." I nodded. "Peach, try a Shock Wave!" I ordered.

Peach nodded and her stripes began to glow bright yellow. Electricity crackled in her fur as she aimed a beam of electricity at the tiny bird. It wasn't able to move out of the way in time as it was electrocuted. However, it didn't give up, it got back up!

"Is that all you got?" it chirped.

"Hah, no!" Peach retorted as her left fist started to glow blue. It was Ice Punch! She nearly punched the bird, but it flew out of the way, responding with an Aerial Ace. It was so fast I couldn't keep up with it. It managed to land several attacks on Peach before she could recover. She managed to bite down onto its wing, not letting go.

That's when the Fletchling fainted, as indicated by the swirls in its eyes.

I then tossed a pokeball at it, waiting and hoping that I would catch it…


	3. Enter Kenda!

Chapter 2: Enter Kenda!

The male Pyroar snarled as smelled the large puddle of blood. "Brasier…?" I questioned, astonished by the strange grimace on his face. "W-what's—"

Before he could answer, he let out an ear-splitting roar. He began to run. I reacted quickly, grabbing a hold of his long, flowing mane. A loud scent washed over my nostrils.

"_What the…?_" I immediately knew what it was… It was _more _blood! I closed my eyes and thought to myself, "_I'll never forget the time Dad mentioned the smell of it. He says it's unmistakable. Even if one barely has a sense of smell, they can smell it. He said he started plugging his nose up with VapoRub…_" I opened my eyes to see that he had stopped running.

A horrible sight had befallen me. I tried my best to maintain composure. "W-what…" I couldn't comprehend what had happened.

It was a deceased male, or so I thought. I could hear a gurgling noise coming from his mouth. I gasped, and immediately started CPR. It was to no avail… after five minutes, I knew he had died from so much blood loss.

I looked at Brasier. "B-Brasier…"

He made a simple chuffing noise.

"Who… could do this to someone?" I asked him rhetorically. He just stared, saying nothing. I got my phone out and called 1-2-2.

"1-2-2, what is your emergency?" a female operator asked, her Kalosian accent heavy.

"Ma'am… I found a man. I tried to use CPR, but it was in vain. He died while I tried it…"

"Okay young lady, I'll send a police officer. I 'ave pinpointed your location. Stay t'ere, s'il vous plaît."

"Oui, ma'am," I said while nodding. I hung up and carefully backed off. I took a better look at him.

He looked much older than I was. He was around the same height as Dad. He had grey hair, dark eyes and a small beard. Copious amounts of blood covered his white shirt and brown khakis, as well as his face and hair.

Something suspicious about his wounds looked strange. They almost looked like bite marks. I took my camera out and took a picture of these mysterious wounds.

"Something's not right." I looked over at Brasier. He had a blank stare on his face. "These wounds look like they're from a Pokémon." I shook my head. His blank stare turned into menacing glare.

"So, what's going on here, young lady?" a strange masculine voice questioned.

"Huh?" I gasped and turned around.

A mysterious man walked up to me. He was wearing a dark grey, nearly black coat, a white undershirt and dark blue tie. He took off a pair of sunglasses, revealing his dark blue eyes. His hair was pale brown and he sported a small moustache. "This is quite the crime scene, no?" His voice was suave and had no Kalosian accent. "The name's Logan Kenda, first grade Interpol officer. Was just passing through when I heard your call at the agency."

"Y-ou…. Just happened to be there, and you got here this fast? What the…?"

"Hah, lil lady. I just happened to be in the area. I've heard reports of a murderous Pokémon, whose identity is unknown, killing random people."

"W-what…!"

"Yes. This is my fourth report." His dark eyes narrowed. "After over 400 cases, this is my first one involving a Pokémon instead of a human." He sighed.

My eyes widened. Just how old was this officer? "H-h… I mean, how long have you been an Interpol officer?"

"Since 1984." He grinned, nodding. "Impressive, huh?"

"Wow… That's… I'm not sure what to say. That's longer than my biological dad!"

"Oh yes?" he said with curiosity. "Why are you saying biological dad?"

"It's a story that I'll tell you later." I looked at him sternly.

He turned to look at Brasier. Blood from a puddle he sniffed was covering his muzzle. He eyed the detective carefully. A steady growl rose in his throat. I figured he didn't trust Kenda. Kenda relaxed a little.

"Ça va, Némélios. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." His French superfluous, with no mistakes. Brasier relaxed as Kenda rubbed his head. The fiery lion began to chuff quietly and rubbed his tail on the detective's legs. "He seems to be more comfortable with French than English."

"H-how did you know this?"

"I can infer by the way he's behaving. He seems more tense whenever we're speaking English."

I sighed. "I'm afraid I barely know any French…"

"That's okay, Émilie. I can teach some basic words, perhaps. Right now, I don't have much time."

I stared into his dark blue eyes. His eyes were deep in thought. What he was thinking about, I had no idea, but he was probably trying to figure out how to solve the case. He stared without blinking for several seconds. "This is the worst one yet." I heard him mutter. "The wounds are so much deeper and it seems more personal this time. It's as if the Pokémon knew this person…" He looked up at me and noticed me. "Have you been listening to me this time?"

"Yeah…. I have good hearing, sorry."

"That's all right. I make mental notes aloud."

"Me too." I nodded. I looked at the wounds on the body. "This person was nearly beheaded." I noticed the amount of blood around the neck. "Carotid was severed, see?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking about."

* * *

The police, some more detectives, CSUs and a medical examiner eventually came. Kenda and I left the area to give the others room to investigate. The place was considered dangerous anyway. Besides, I didn't feel safe because of the rampant Pokémon. I had no idea where Team Rocket was, it seemed as if I had lost them somewhere.

Kenda drove us both all the way to Lumiose, where we could swing by his office.

I was quiet the whole drive there. Kenda said nothing, just staring at the road ahead of him. The whole time he had a serious look on his face, as if he were lost in deep thought.

"_What is he thinking about?_" I thought to myself. "_Hope he's all right._" I shook my head. I turned away and stared at the trees whizzing by.

"You all right?"

His voice startled the crap out of me. "My God, Detective! What the heck?"

"Whoa, easy there," he stated calmly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm sorry too; I wasn't expecting you to say anything…"

He sighed. "I'm just going through a lot right now." He narrowed his eyes and he stopped the car. "We're here."

I blushed slightly. "Oops, wasn't paying attention."

He led me to his small house. It was nice on the outside, with bricks lining most of it, with white trimmings and a beautiful wooden door. Despite looking small on the outside, it felt large on the inside. The rooms were open, allowing several people to be in one room at a time. The walls were mostly a creamy white, with wooden trimming. Art hung on many walls, and there were some pictures of Kenda with what looked like his family.

"Is this your family?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it is. This is my ex, and my daughter, my son and my son's wife. My children moved out so they could go to college." He looked longingly at the picture.

"Oh… you miss them, huh?"

"Yeah…" He sighed sharply. I swore I saw a tear fall from his eyes.

"I'll keep you company, Detective."

His mood brightened. "Thank you, Émilie…"

"C…can I hug you? I know you're a stranger and we just met, but it looks like you deserve one."

"Yes, of course you can." He smiled. I wrapped my arms around his back and he did the same. "Thank you, Émilie…"

"You're welcome, Detective."

"Oh please, just call me Logan. There's no need to be formal around me, I'm far from it."

"Hah! I'm the same way, Logan." I chuckled slightly.

"Anyway, I need to run by my office. Would you like to stay here? You can make yourself at home. You look tired. Feel free to rest. I'll be back in about an hour. All right?"

"Yeah. I'll stay here; it's fine. Go on." I nodded.

"You can pick whichever room you would like."

"Thank you, Logan. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll be be back soon." He grabbed his keys and hurriedly went out the door, locking it before he left.

I sighed, wondering what to do, but then decided to look around. I walked down the hall and looked in the nearly empty room. There wasn't anything on the wall, except some old wallpaper. A neatly arranged desk sat towards the back wall. A few books were arranged next to an odd greenish-grey bookends. I couldn't make heads or tails of what the bookends even were, but I believed they were made out of stone. A neatly made bed sat in the opposite corner of the desk. The comforter was blue and the sheets appeared to be sage green.

"I guess I will stay in this room." I decided and set my stuff down next to the desk. "I should call Dad now…"

Little did I know what mess I was going to get into…


End file.
